darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy Calero
|Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 23 (November 2, 1994)|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Female|Row 5 title = Occupation|Row 5 info = Entrepreneur and Advertiser|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Neutral|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 5'6|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Average: 132 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Cooking *Advertising|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = N/A|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 1452|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = : *Rex *Lenny *Michael |Row 15 title = Body Count|Row 15 info = 3: *Michael *Lenny *Rex|Row 16 title = Voice Actress|Row 16 info = Unknown|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Cheerleading *Swimming *Softball |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Nationality|Row 19 info = French, Portuguese and slightly English|Row 20 title = Education|Row 20 info = : *Autumn Springs High School Class of 2013 *Tennessee State University Class of 2017}} Wendy Calero is an original character created by Darkest Shadow. She is the oldest of the three Calero daughters, who moved away to live her life in her hometown. She is currently engaged to Rex Brewer. General Info Wendy Patricia Calero is a twenty-three-year-old girl living in Brentwood, Tennessee. She lived her early life and childhood with her parents and her two younger sisters, Emma and Melissa. She is several years older than both sisters, so she often had to help take care of them while the parents were away. Originally, the family was raised for years to live in Tennessee, but they moved away to a town in Connecticut when she was a freshman in high school. During her years in high school, Wendy was considered to be popular, as she had several friends, and tried to go out as much as she can. If she wasn't babysitting her sisters, she'd be out with her friends. She had a thrill for adventure, as she often took long road trips with her friends to have fun. She graduated Autumn Springs High School in 2013, and decided to move away back to Tennessee to attend Tennessee State University. She majored in marketing and advertising with a minor in communications and graduated in 2017. She also happens to make fantastic burgers... Personality Wendy is a kind-hearted and sweet lady. She is a gentle character and it helps her to build easy friendships. Relationships Emma The second of the three daughters, Emma is Wendy's younger sister. Wendy loved spending time with Emma while she was still in Connecticut, and influenced her life choices by helping her make the right decisions. She was a big impact on Emma's life and she looks up to her often. Melissa The youngest of the three daughters, Melissa is Wendy's younger sister. Though they are over a decade apart, Melissa knew Wendy as almost like a second mother. She would usually stay home to help babysit her, and raise her when her parents weren't home. Rex A friend from TSU, Wendy and Rex didn't really start to become friends until their final year. In fact, they became more than friends, they became lovers. They started to date and they are still going on strong today. In the summer of 2018, Rex took Wendy on a week vacation in the Caribbean, where they celebrated their two year anniversary. On the last night, during a slow dance in the club, a spotlight shined down on Rex and he proposed to Wendy, to which she quietly replied yes, almost in tears. Louis A close friend of Emma's, Wendy admired Louis from the minute he and Emma became friends. She thought that he was a great person for Emma to surround herself with and a very trustworthy person. Marmalade Emma's best friend, Wendy liked Marmalade. She found her to be a nice person, and likes how their personalities completely foil each other but they still are best friends